Bloodied Persona
by PekkasandBJ
Summary: Akira isn't just a poor kid with a criminal record. He's now a Hunter. He is determined to return back to the normalcy of his life in Japan, but as a Hunter, it is his duty to defend humans, especially from their own dark inner selves. WARNING: Sexual Content, Violence, Language, Gore


'Twas an odd feeling, being decapitated, but not his first time experiencing it.

For the final time, he would die.

He wished Gehrman the best. A giving man such as he, granting others the freedom he desired so dearly, deserved the best graces of life. Sadly, it seemed it would never happen, not in this world.

Awakening again, it was back in Japan. He knew, because he was waking up in the train, seemingly from a nap.

He remembered everything.

The day he was sent to live with a man by the name of Sojiro Sakura.

Upon entering the Dream, he had assumed he would never finish the journey, forever stuck in the Dream, and later, the Nightmare.

It was a great burden on his mind, a pain worse than the constant whispering of his Insight.

Throughout his journey, he had no set goal other than escape. He explored new areas and killed more in hopes it would bring him closer to escape, even if he knew that the odds were not in his favor.

The faint hope was enough to keep him from falling to the Blood. He dipped close mentally, but ultimately, he kept his mind.

The closest he came to giving in was when he ingested his second umbilical cord. The large amount of Insight served to damn him further, and later, save him.

The knowledge he accumulated made him question himself. For what purpose did he want to take the Dream?

Whatever he would gain was not worth his last shreds of sanity and humanity.

So, he took Gerhman's offer. He was executed, and the rest is history.

Returning to the real world, he checked himself.

Thankfully, his weapons and armour were gone. He now wore modest, casual clothing, foreign to Yharnam.

Sadly, he was still a Hunter, it seemed.

He could smell each and every person on this train. The Blood that coursed through their veins.

The everpresent Beast clawed at the edges of his mind. After all, the pure and untouched Blood that coursed their veins would taste ever so wonderful...

No!

Akira shook his head as an announcement spoke and his train shook.

He was here, he should focus on that.

He stood amongst salarymen and other teens, women and others in his trip, and his focus had to be somewhere.

Akira feared for their safety otherwise.

The hustle and bustle of the train station was a cause for alarm, and his senses went hyper.

He was gonna lose it if he stayed any longer.

Akira dashed with the speed of a Hunter and grace of a Beast through the crowds, pushing people out of his way, toppling many people much larger than him.

Stepping into the main station made him fear for their safety. He was ready to tear people apart.

Now, the many smells kept irritating the Beast inside, as they smothered the Blood it sought.

Rage and desire. Oh, the Beast was so very mad.

Akira could feel his teeth sharpening. The increase in length made it awkward to keep his mouth closed.

Covering his mouth, he continued to sprint through the crowds. He zipped past people and over gates with police officers yelling for him.

Of course, they couldn't catch him.

His nails were getting longer. They'd dug into his lip.

He ran through the exit of the terminal, stepping into the wide area of Japan.

His blind panic was worsened.

His senses were heightened. Like a Hunter's should.

He could hear the cars, the sound of feet on pavement and asphalt, the chatting of the people.

He could smell the people, their cologne, their perfume, their sweat, their Blood...

His mind was overflowing in sensation.

He felt it all.

Then, his mind reached it's limit.

With the sound of surprised yells, he fainted.

* * *

It was a sensation of a bed which woke Akira up, and he could tell something was wrong.

His clothes were different. The casual clothes replaced by a white jumpsuit with horizontal black stripes.

Cuffs bound his wrists together as well.

Tension ran down his spine. Had a Hunter found him?

"You are awake."

It was soft and feminine, but didn't sound hostile.

Slowly, he sat up.

Looking around led to more revelations.

First, he was in some sort of cell, with a ball and chain attached to his left ankle.

Second, there was a little girl in front of his cell. Half his height, holding a clipboard, with an eyepatch over her left eye.

Unassuming, but he was cautious.

He got to his feet, and trudged up to his cell door.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Your real body suffered sensory overload. My master asked me to see if there was any problems with you." She replied.

Her master? He needed more info.

"Where are we?" He tried.

"This place, the Velvet Room, is between time and space, a dream." She explained.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

"Dream? How did you access the Dream?" He demanded.

The girl took a step back as he grabbed the bars of his door, and seemed confused.

"Where is Gehrman? Is he your master? What about the Moon Presence? Does it order you?" He growled.

Eventually, he felt immensely drowsy. His eyes forced themselves closed, and as he fell back aleep, he heard the girl speak once more.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

* * *

Justine turned to her master as the guest vanished. Caroline waited beside him.

"He seems to be under the impression that we are under the tutelage of 'Gehrman' or the 'Moon Presence'. Also, he has immense arcane and physical might." Justine explained. Igor rapped his fingers oon his desk.

"Caroline. Keep your interactions with our guest civil. Provocation will hinder co-operation, of which seems unlikely at this point." Igor ordered. Caroline nodded silently.

Igor continued to tap his desk.

"My. What an intersting Fool he may become."

**Originally, Akira went full beast mode instead of pass out and he ended up killing some goons. It was scrapped because I couldn't keep that as a long-term problem.**


End file.
